


177(6) Crew Fights TJeffs

by emmiimmeme



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Crack, I regret everything, so much crack, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/pseuds/emmiimmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters from 177(6) steal the TARDIS and go back in time to fight Thomas Jefferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	177(6) Crew Fights TJeffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



> So I'm the James Madison RPer for 177(6) and this came up in the chat and well... this happened.

The 177(6) crew was walking down the streets of New York when they spotted a large blue telephone box sitting in in alley.  
“Is that the TARDIS?” Maria asked. Everyone said it was. 

“Let’s steal it!” John said. Everyone nodded, and they stole the TARDIS. 

“Where should we go? When should we go?” Dori asked. Everyone thought it over. 

“Let’s go fight irl Thomas Jefferson!” James exclaimed. Everyone cheered as the TARDIS took them to 1797. 

None of them bothered to change their clothes, so the girls were wearing shorts and crop tops and also the boys and non-gender conforming were too.

They arrived at Monticello in 1797, and immediately all ran out to find Mr. Satan—I mean Jefferson. They found him in his house staring longingly at a bust of Alexander Hamilton. He looked at them and was very scandalized to see all that hot hot leg. 

The 177(6) crew took turns punching TJeffs in the throat. Dori kissed everyone. A couple people kicked TJeffs in the groin. Then they freed all the slaves, gave Sally Hemings a hug, and traveled back to 2016.

The Doctor was waiting for their return. He high-fived every single one of them and said he approved of their use of the TARDIS. 

Everyone lived happily ever after, except for TJeffs.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret so much, but I also regret nothing.


End file.
